


Putting Down Roots

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: That summer, Dad scams an old widower out of his RV and they take to the road, fighting crime and, generally, kicking ass and taking names.





	Putting Down Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Another old, abandoned SPN fic.

That summer, Dad scams an old widower out of his RV and they take to the road, fighting crime and, generally, kicking ass and taking names.

Sammy mopes a lot that summer, but that’s what Sammy does. He’s eleven and growing like a weed, and complains about everything. Dean thinks there’s got to be a manual somewhere that lays everything out.

“The RV is too _small_.”

“The seats are uncomfortable.” 

“It’s too _bumpy_.” 

“It smells like burning.”

Dean finally tells him to shut up and Dad pulls the RV off the road, into a ditch. He orders them out and stands them on the side of the road, pressing black-smudged fingertips to his temples.

“You two are giving me a headache,” he says.

“Sammy’s giving _me_ a heada—” Dean starts, but Dad cuts him off with a sharp look and sharper tone.

“Dean, enough.”

Dean slouches his shoulders in defeat and shoves his hands into his pockets. He has no idea where the hell they are, entire place choked off by dust. Maybe they’re in Oklahoma. Maybe they’re in Kansas. Hell, for all Dean knows, they could be in fucking _Oz_ right about now. He scuffs at loose gravel while Dad looks at them, a hand at the back of his neck, struck dumb.

Dean is starting to wish he’d paid attention to all those roadsigns they’d passed, starting to wish he had something to anchor himself to. Wishes he, Dad and Sammy were enough to make a real family, but they’re not. Never will be, not with Mom— The three of them, they’re a broken circle missing its final link.

“Maybe,” and Dean looks up at the change in Dad’s tone, from military-hard to soft and withered in mere seconds, “maybe—we should settle down. Just for a little while.” Dad drags a heavy hand down over his face.


End file.
